Home
by fallingonthebvb1
Summary: Marie had always been the normal girl. She grew up and now is in collage to work for the C.A.S. She has a normal job and a gym, surpizingly in the same down Derek Morgan lives.
1. Chapter 1

Friday, September, 23ed, 2010

Marie could lay on the bed all day with nothing better to do then hum to her music while looking up at the ceiling fan but truth be told she did have something better to do. She worked at a gym not far from her apartment to pay for her education.

She had started collage about a month ago and she loved it. She would work at her job after school hours and because she worked at a gym after school and would make it back on campus before it closed and the collage patrol men came out.

She went to a collage in DC that she got accepted to. Marie was about twenty three years old and she was happy as she could ever be. She was accepted just a few month ago to the collage of DC and she was training to be a social worker. She was right now going and will be going for the next 3 years in total.

She had always wanted to help kids even when she was little. Sure, she had a pretty good home life and that, but what about all the kids that didn't.

She walked through the large hall of her apartment pulling her jacket on as she headed towards the stairs. She always liked to be early for work so she could get everything set up and ready to go.

She ran down the old steps of the campus apartment running pretty much and jumping once she hit the bottom step. She had put her I pod and phone in her YWCA beg that she always bought to work for her.

The car was parked outside because she always hated parking in the under grown, it scared her a lot. She opened her car through her stuff into the back seat as she turned the radio up blasting 94.6 DC best hits which was a radio station that plaid like some of the new music, some of the old music.

It was a dry night in DC with not a rain cloud in the sky. She had always liked it better when it rained because it would usually wake her up after a long day of school.

Once she got to the large sports complex where she worked she walked inside locking her car with the button the key ring; how she loved today's technology.

She walked thought the slid in doors that she had ran into many times before from trying to get to work because she feel asleep on her new black leather couch or getting lost in a good book.

She saw a lot of the same familiar smiling faces as she walked in. She smiled at the guys as they smiled at her, she had to admit she did love the guys her. So what she was in collage, she thought. She still could cheek out guys her age right?

There was some good looking guys who where a little older (By little she meant 10 years older) then she was.

She put her stuff behind the front desk and took her set where she was greeting and scanning people's card as they walked in. She had a pretty boring smile on her face until she seen the oh-so-hansom Mr. Derek Mogan walking in.

She put a smile on her face, fixed her hair and looked at him. "Hey," she said stand up straight looking right at him as he made his way towards the front desk. "Working out again?" she asked still smiling.

"Got to keep in good shape, don't I?" he said grabbing his card from his wallet letting her scanning it.

She had always had a crush on Derek even scene she started working there. So he was about 10 years older then her but he was just flat out fine, of 'fiineee' she would sometimes say to her friends.

She watched as he walked past her into the glass doors that lead to the weight room where she knew Derek spent a lot of time.

If Derek Morgan wasn't spending time he would be out back helping with some of the younger kids or throwing the foot ball back and forth with some of the older kids from the high school football team down the street.

Derek walked into the weight room with another case on his mind. Working with the BAU could get pretty tricky at times. He would spend most of his days and night working on cases out of state.

When ever he had the chance to go to the gym and play sports with the children around down he would. He knew that the kids around her needed some motivation, some guidance on what to do with there life.  
Derek was no magic worker but he knew about kids, how you ask? He had been one himself and hadn't grown up exactly like he should of.

Sure he was on the football team, he had sisters and a mother but things still where odd about where he lived.

After he joined the BAU he would only really go and visit him mother and sisters Desire and Sarah about a couple times a month.

He would always try to help them with stuff, drop food and stuff off which him mom always got picky at him for and end up yelling "Derek Mogan, we got food not long ago, you's gonna starve!" she would point to the food just making his chuckle. "Just take the food mama," he would say and she would take it.

Derek was pretty good; actually he was an amazing person. He worked at the BAU saving most peoples lives. Everyone who knew Derek around town respected him and if they didn't they at least kept there mouth shut.

Marie laid her head down on the desk. She was hardly keeping herself awake. She had already had two monsters and still was about to pass out. That was what late nights at the gym would do to her. The worst part about it is that she works in the morning.

She shut her eyes about to fall asleep when someone tapped the bell on the desk. She lifted her head whipping her eyes.

She couldn't believe that she had almost fallen asleep, and Derek Morgan was the one to notice. There in front of her was Derek Morgan in jogging pants and no shirt on what so ever.

She made her self stand up straight and bit her lips. She left her cheeks turn a little red but she tried to it which didn't help much.

"Tired?" Derek asked as he signed the cheek out papers where and scanning his card one last time.

She felt like she was about to die of embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she was almost sleeping in front of Oh-So-Hansom Derek Morgan.

"N- Yeah." She said looking at him for a long moment which felt like forever. She just stood there in a trance tired. "Oh" she said handing him his card smiling slightly. "Here yeah go."

He waved at her smiling like he always did before walking out the doors leaving her there smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday, October 1__st__ 2010_

It had been a long day for schooling for work and she knew it was going to be along day at work. She had just been home long enough for to get her homework done and that was about it.

She was down standing trying to lock her stupid car door. The button lock hadn't been working and she had so many keys for different thing on her sliver key ring that it ever worked.

She let out a sigh of frustration before finding the right key and making sure it was locked. It wasn't like kids would break into the car; it was more like hobos would. A few years back some broke into her car and just took her lunch and safety-kit so she just thought it was nothing really, she just didn't want to take the chance.

Many people walked out of the gym giving her smiles and asking how she was doing today; she worked there a lot.

She walked inside to find June, one of her co-works sitting at the front desk where she worked talking to Derek. She always like a jelouis child when it came to cute guys and other girls.

She quickly made her way over to them and walked behind the counters smiling, "Don't I work here today, like everyday?" she asked June raising a dark eyebrow.

June was a strawberry blonde who didn't look a pound over 100. It looked as if she was under weight but she was ripped. She worked out almost every day and road her bike to work. She was alright, but Marie still didn't like her, counting the fact that her boobs looked at fake as a million dollar bill.

Marie looked at her smiling waiting for her response that didn't look like was going to come 100% trueful. "Oh," June started looking at Marie, "I didn't know you where coming in today, I could tak-"she started but Marie blocked her from talking.

"No, I'm here." She said looking at June. She turned to Derek putting a smile on her face, looking at the hansom man in front of her and asked, "Do you have everything you need you?"

He looked at her for a long moment before finally speaking, "Yep."

Marie nodded her head and watched as he made his way into the gym area. "Thanks," She added again to June as she walked away. She could tell that June wasn't too impressed but she didn't really care at this moment.

After a couple of normal visitors came into the gym Marie made her way into one of the empty room areas to look over some school notes. She sat down at the empty red table in the large golden painted room; for a gym it had horrible colors.

Eric, a long time worker, Mr. know it all worked at the gym longer then herself and knew everything about everyone, including her crush Derek Morgan.

The room was a golden color with red tables and black work chairs that spin in a circle and went up and down. The floor was wooden and the doors where glass. It was like a fish bowl; at least that is that she called it. The front walls where glass what everyone could see thought.

She spend a while looking over some notes on 'sighs of abuse of neglecting in teenagers' when she herd the door open. She looked over to see Derek Morgan walking over to Eric's desk.

The first thing Marie could do was look down trying not to make eye contact. She looked a little to see Eric looking at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

She quickly shook her head and Eric looking from Derek to Marie and smirked. He looked at Derek and pointed to Marie causing her cheeks to turn red.

"Ya know Derek," Eric started to say before Marie thought a pencil at him and he laughed.

She saw Derek chuckle and smirk but she just looked at Eric with eyes that said she wanted to kill him. "Don't through stuff at me, I'm you boss for today."

"No, your not," Marie told him raising a blonde eyebrow that matched with her even blonder hair.

"Yeah," he said. Eric was the kind of guy that wouldn't give up a fight without winning. He had fought many guys twice his size and because he knew all the pressure points in a guys body, he usually won; let's just say big guys fall hard, real hard.

"Boss left me in charge for today," he said smirking. "So get on the floor and clean up that mess." He added in a joking tone.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to her work pretending that Derek didn't see her blushing like an idiot.

"So what do you need?" Eric finally asked Derek even after all that random stuff. "Just wanted to know what time the gym opened at in the morning?"

"About 6 30" Eric told him looking at the time, "You going to work out in the morning, I'm sure Marie would love to supervise that."

"Eric!" She snapped at him from across the room. She had been trying to do her work and study but she couldn't with all that talking. "Do you want to die?" She asked raising her voice at him but he just laughed.

Later on that night while Marie was working the front desk as far away from Eric as she could get Derek walked towards her. She had pretty much died from embarrassment so nothing worse could really happen, right?

She stood at the desk and looked up to see Derek. She reason she looked up was because she was only 5'6 and he was at least 5'10 or taller.

"Oh," she said pretending not to notice Derek walking over to where she was working, "Hey Derek." She put on one of her best smiles as she looked at him.

"Hey Marie," he said smirking as he leaned agents the long desk she was behind. She had no idea was he was up to. "Say, would it be alright if I volunteered this Sunday?"

Marie quickly looked over the calendar that was filled up and saw that it was one of the days the hole gym had the kids program on.

The kids program was a program where the kids from town and would do sports, work outs and other fun stuff like that. The gym had been doing it for the past 4 years but it was Marie's first time working with the program. It was her turn to work with the girls for dance aerobics and high low which was a pretty simple work out if you'd ask her.

She looked up to Derek and smiled lightly, "Sure, just come in at 7 and we will find you a place to help out."

"Thanks see you then," He told her as he walked out of the gym and putting his ear buds in his ears.

Derek had always been a good person as you must already know. That Sunday was his mother's birthday and he always got chased out of the house by his sisters Sarah and Desiree who wanted to set up by them self.

He decided to make himself useful on that day instead of sitting around in a local small coffee show waiting for the okay to come home.

That Sunday was one of the only days he got off work. Working for the BAU was a pretty hard job which didn't have a schedule.

He had his own house but he would always like to go visit his family. He always felt at home accept the fact that he didn't tell them anything about his job. He couldn't just come out and tell them that someone unsub killed a young girl but in the end then shot him and he only murdered two people. That wasn't a really good conversation started.

Sure, everyone knew he worked for the BAU but no one really knew how hard of a job it really was.

Derek constantly had night mares that never went away. He had the night mare from when he father got shot, he had the night mares from when he was so close on saving someone but he couldn't. He would find ways to make it sound like it was his fault, that he could have done something different, let's just say working for the BAU was hard.

He walked out of the large gym and headed to his black SUV almost every BAU agent owned. It was really his work truck but he drove it all the time.

The reason he always liked working with the kids was to make sure they grew up good, that they didn't become bad like the unsub's he deled with everyday.

Derek pressed the unlock button and quickly got into his car, locking the door and heading home for the night.


End file.
